


Morning Kisses

by esidesu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Morning Kisses, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Shyness, beginning of a relationship, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esidesu/pseuds/esidesu
Summary: Just a short drabble from earlier :3 Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Morning Kisses

The fan hummed softly overhead as festive lights shone from where they were strung around the room. You giggled and flopped back into the many pillows piled on the bed. Ibuki gazed down at you. 

“You’re so cute,” she whispered. She laid beside you and gently cupped your face. 

“No, I’m not.”

“Yeah, you are.” Ibuki took your hand in hers and softly kissed your smooth skin. The sensation lingered as you drew back and rolled over, facing away from her. 

“No way.”

“C’mon, you’re adorable!” You mumbled something and covered your blushing face. Ibuki wrapped her arm around you and pulled you into her embrace. She attacked you with kisses as you giggled in her arms. 

“You’re the worst,” you squeaked between laughs, “I love you.” Ibuki kissed your cheek one last time and laid back on the plush bed. She simply looked at you, adoration in her eyes. You turned back to face her. You cringed when you rolled onto your hair, pulling it into a quick messy bun. Ibuki stifled a small laugh. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear and slowly kissed your cheek. When she pulled away, your face was dusted with a deep blush, your eyes wide. You laughed and sat up. 

“We should get ready.” Ibuki leaned over and wrapped her arms around your waist, whining dramatically. 

“No, don’t go.” You sighed and twined your fingers in Ibuki’s soft hair. You gently played with her fluffy hair. The opportunity seldom came, so you wouldn’t waste it. 

“I love you,” you whispered. 

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was OOC, I've never written Ibuki before :P


End file.
